


One Character is Lost

by shocked_into_shame



Series: Marrissey Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: The Smiths
Genre: AU, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Originally Posted on Tumblr]<br/>Prompt: One character is lost, and the story begins in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Character is Lost

It is just Morrissey’s luck that the one time he decides to leave dreary Manchester he ends up horribly, terribly lost. He sits awkwardly in a bar, with no way of reaching home and unsure of how to proceed. He’s spent the only money he has on a virgin Bloody Mary so he won’t get kicked out of the only establishment that he’s seen for miles. He makes a note never to take a random train before walking aimlessly again.

A young man sits near him and gives him a smile. This stranger has sparkling brown eyes and black, messy hair. Somehow, Moz finds him absolutely captivating. He doesn’t want to look away. The man orders a beer and fishes into his pocket for a cigarette.

“Want a cig?” he asks Moz as he lights up his own.

Morrissey shakes his head, licking his lips. “No, thank you. I don’t smoke.”

The man laughs, taking a puff of smoke. “What are you drinking?”

A blush colors Morrissey’s cheeks and he averts his blue eyes. “A virgin Bloody Mary.”

“Hm. You don’t smoke, you’re drinking a virgin cocktail… why exactly are you here?”

Morrissey laughs quietly, taking a sip of his drink. “I’m horrifically lost.”

The stranger raises his eyebrows. “Where are you from?”

“Manchester.”

“Really? Me too, mate. I’m going to catch a train and go home after this… You could come with me.”

Moz breathes out a sigh of relief. Then, however, he remembers his money issue. “I haven’t got any money with me… I can’t buy a train ticket.”

“Don’t worry about it; I’ll cover it. My name’s Johnny, by the way.”

Morrissey knows that he should introduce himself as Steven; that is his real name after all. But Johnny has no idea of this. He’s a complete stranger. “My name’s Morrissey.”

They get to talking, and Moz is surprised at how utterly comfortable he is with this man. He learns that Johnny, just 18, plays guitar, loves some of the same music as him, and is a vegetarian. Before they know it, they’ve been sitting at the bar for almost 2 hours. Johnny goes to the juke box and chooses a Sandie Shaw song, one that has both men dancing awkwardly and laughing. Both are reluctant to leave, for fear of losing contact with each other. Morrissey, especially, does not want to go. He hasn’t had this much fun in what seems like an impossibly long time.

Eventually, however, they decide to make their way onto a train and head back to Manchester.

Johnny walks with Moz to his house in comfortable silence. Once at Morrissey’s house, they continue to talk, unable to say goodbye. Finally, as it nears 4 AM, they decide to part ways.

One second Moz is beginning to say goodbye, and the next Johnny’s soft lips are on his in a chaste kiss. Johnny smells like aftershave and cigarettes. As Morrissey pulls away, his cheeks flare and he is suddenly fascinated by his shoes.

Which isn’t quite the response that Johnny anticipated. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have done that.”

Typically, Morrissey would be enraged. He’s always got distance between himself and everyone he comes into contact with, uncomfortable with social conventions. He especially does not kiss people he has met barely 3 hours ago. He doesn’t kiss  _anyone,_  for that matter. He’s never wanted to.

Somehow, though, he’s cupping Johnny’s face in his hands and leaning down to capture his lips in another kiss. Damned if they don’t stand there like a couple of teenagers, lips pressed against each other’s for what seems like forever.  


End file.
